


underneath all the layers

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: An Unexpected Development [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Cisnormativity, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: It was sudden, the feeling of Thorin behind him. He hadn’t noticed or heard the dwarf move across the room to stand behind him. Considering how loudly dwarves moved, it would have been concerning but Bilbo tried to tell himself that it had more to do with the fact that he was dealing with his clothes and the fact that he had been naked a moment before. He was distracted. That was all. Thorin had not snuck up on him.His clothes dropped from his hands, splashing in the basin, when he felt the press of Thorin’s body against his back, of Thorin’s hand sliding to circle around his wrist.“Tell me, have I been mistaking the way your gaze lingers on me?” Thorin pressed his mouth close to Bilbo’s ear, his words sending a shiver down Bilbo’s spine.“And what do you think you’ve been seeing?” Bilbo asked, swallowing as he gripped the edge of the wash basin.“You desire me… do you not?”It was like the weight of the world that had been pressing down on Bilbo’s shoulders since they had arrived in Laketown, since Erebor had loomed over them, so close yet so far away, slipped away. There was nothing but the two of them, pressed together, in this room.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: An Unexpected Development [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777882
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	underneath all the layers

**Author's Note:**

> I am very nervous about posting this, and it took me weeks to fully write this. But it's been something I've wanted to write and I gave into indulging myself, especially with everything going on right now. 
> 
> Warnings: very very minor cisnormativity, it is quickly resolved but I want to warn about that before you get into this. I am planning to expand upon this ficverse so a lot more will be explained about dwarves and gender, as well as hobbits and gender, but for this fic, there is some cultural confusion. Also like, trans character and a trans character having sex, so like... I guess see yourself off if you don't want to read that. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this!

Laketown was not horrid, Bilbo would never go that _far_ , but it certainly was not pleasant. They’re all cold, and wet, and even with the change of clothes, Bilbo shivered as he stood at the window of the town’s largest building. Perhaps he should have moved away from the window, but that would mean having to linger amongst the men. Weighing the options against each other, Bilbo had decided that his luck was better spent shivering by the window rather than mingling with the menfolk. 

Even if that meant that he remained on the sidelines while the dwarves talked, and celebrated their good fortune. Or at least that was what Thorin had said. 

As their leader’s face stirred in his mind, Bilbo glanced around the room in search of him. There had been an _almost, a something_ , between them, after he’d vouched for Thorin and the rest of the dwarves in front of Laketown. For a sliver of a moment, Bilbo had thought that Thorin might sweep him up, like a fabled hero out of the books his mother had lent him during his tween years, and devour his mouth with the kind of desire that he’d only ever read about. It hardly was the place or the time, however, and they’d been led into the largest building the townspeople could find for the meager celebration they’d managed. 

_Meager_ was the best way Bilbo could put it. It did not measure up to what he’d call a celebration by the standards of the Shire, but there was ale flowing freely and a decent amount of food. (Though it was mostly fish, and Bilbo had had enough of that for at least a month or two). As they had stepped foot inside, Thorin had been swept up in conversation with several people. Bilbo supposed that was the downfall of being king. Everyone wanted to talk to you, and that left little time to relax, or even spend time with people who might make better company than a man like the Master or his assistant. Whatever he was. 

Not that Bilbo would ever suggest he would be better company. Goodness, no, he wouldn’t even think that, but he likely would be far more appealing company than the Master, at the least.  
No, no. _Not like that_. 

After his perusal of the room, Bilbo came up empty handed on the ‘locating Thorin’ front. He curled his hands tighter around his mug of ale, his mouth turning down as he wondered where Thorin might have gotten off to. It wasn’t really his business, but he had the right to wonder after their leader and king. Didn’t he?  
Perhaps Thorin had been offered the bed of a local woman, or something of that ilk. He’d be a king, once the mountain was reclaimed, and there’d be great fortune for all. Bilbo could imagine that garnered more attraction than a dwarf might to most of the menfolk.  
It wasn’t his business, but the thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth.  
“Master Baggins,” a strikingly familiar voice drew him away from glaring across the room. Bilbo whipped around to stare at Thorin, jostling his mug of ale and spilling it on himself in the process, as he gaped at Thorin. 

“Oh!”  
  
“My apologies,” Thorin said, his mouth twitching slightly. It was rare to see him in good spirits, but Bilbo liked the way amusement lit up his features. “I did not mean to startle you. I hoped to steal you away for a moment, if you have it.”

“Well,” Bilbo muttered, raising an eyebrow at Thorin, “I suppose I can spare a moment away from all these admirers of mine for you.”  
  
Thorin chuckled. The sound sent a shiver down Bilbo’s entire body. He’d never heard Thorin laugh before, but the deep, baritone sound of it made him wish to hear it again. What else might make Thorin laugh? Bilbo wasn’t sure he’d find out. Their journey wasn’t exactly fodder for laughter, as it were.  
  
“If you are so inclined,” Thorin said, turning his head slightly, towards the stairs that led up, “and I believe we might be able to clean you up. Unless you enjoy being covered in ale all night.”  
  
“Hardly,” Bilbo scoffed. Thorin smiled again, and the way his mouth eased into it so naturally made Bilbo wonder how often he had smiled before his life had been torn apart so long ago. Had Thorin been happy in his life? Was it the destruction of his former life that had caused him to become so unapproachable? Would Bilbo ever learn any of those answers?  
  
“This way, then,” Thorin said, gesturing towards the stairs that he had indicated previously, but he did not move. Bilbo took a hesitant step and then another, once Thorin stepped after him. It felt strange to have Thorin behind him, following him up the stairs, but Bilbo relaxed as they headed away from all the Men and the noise. The upper level of the building was much quieter and it gave Bilbo room to breathe, and to think coherently.  
  
“Did the Master give you a room or are we stealing someone’s for the night?” Bilbo teased slightly, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
There were many doors up in the hall, though they were all closed, which led Bilbo to believe that they very well might not be free to step into, even for a momentary diversion. Whatever it was that Thorin wished to discuss, no matter how long it might be, Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure that they should steal a person’s room for that, though he had stolen an entire company of dwarves from the Woodland realm only a few hours ago, so Bilbo wasn’t sure that his moral ground was very high anymore.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Thorin chuckled, stepping closer to Bilbo and reaching around him to push open a door. The room was empty and Bilbo shuffled in, thankful. He tried to ignore the feeling of Thorin brushing against his back, and how much he suddenly wanted to know what Thorin would feel like pressed up against him, in a far more intimate fashion than he should have been thinking of. “The Master has granted us all rooms for the night. He seemed to think it a good investment.”  
  
“Of course,” Bilbo muttered, feeling his eye twitch. The Master was a greedy man. “I suppose he thinks a well-rested company of dwarves will bring him riches, doesn’t he?”  
“That is most likely his train of thought,” Thorin agreed, stepping inside of the room and closing the door with a gentle _click_ .  
  
Bilbo took a moment to take the room in, searching its contents for anything of note. As it was built for the world of Man, the room itself was rather large, even for the pair of them. All of the furniture was on the side of slightly too big to be comfortable, excluding the bed. A large bed was never a problem, least of all to a hobbit, though it did pose the question of how to comfortably get on the bed. Not that Bilbo needed to think about that now. There was no reason he or Thorin would be on the bed right now.  
  
He needed to banish those thoughts.  
  
“There is a wash basin over here,” Thorin said, drawing Bilbo’s attention to, thankfully, a different place. “Though I am afraid that your clothes will not be as easily washed and dried.”  
  
“I’m sure there’s something I can borrow,” Bilbo muttered, walking over to the wash basin with a grimace. Indeed, there was a robe hung next to the basin. It was much larger than Bilbo himself but it would do while he waited for his clothes to dry. He’d just… be staying up here, then.  
  
Time on the road had given Bilbo a greater appreciation for the privacy of a room, as he stripped out of his shirt and pants. He set to scrubbing his skin clean first, glad to be rid of the stickiness of the ale on his skin. It wasn’t a pleasant sensation, though he had been faced with worse in the last few months.  
  
“I wished to thank you,” Thorin’s voice came suddenly and Bilbo nearly dropped the wash rag he’d been using to scrub at his forearms. He stilled, awareness crashing down around him that he stood, buck naked, in a room alone with Thorin.  
  
“Thank me?” Bilbo managed to clear his throat, his fingers twitching restlessly before he resumed his scrubbing with a renewed vigor. _Don’t think about it_ .  
  
“Your words, earlier… to vouch for me…”  
  
“I meant every word of it,” Bilbo said, dropping the rag into the basin and reaching to tug the robe on. He’d feel better having this conversation when he wasn’t in the nude. The robe pooled on the floor around his feet but at least the important bits were covered and he wouldn’t feel so exposed to the king’s gaze behind him.  
  
“I have a hard time believing that,” Thorin said.  
  
Bilbo frowned and turned around to look at him, his mouth set firm. “Why? Do you think I go around spouting lies for fun?”

“That is not what I meant,” he said, and there was that small smile again, tugging at the corner of Thorin’s mouth. “I only… have a difficult time truly believing that you would feel that way. It is an honor.”  
  
“Oh,” Bilbo flushed and quickly turned, scrubbing the ale of his clothes instead. “Well, I do. Thorin, how could anyone not? I mean, anyone who truly knows you. You are… inspiring.”  
  
“Thank you,” Thorin’s voice came soft, quiet, and close.  
  
Bilbo stilled, feeling the hot puff of Thorin’s breath against the back of his neck. It was sudden, the feeling of Thorin behind him. He hadn’t noticed or heard the dwarf move across the room to stand behind him. Considering how loudly dwarves moved, it would have been concerning but Bilbo tried to tell himself that it had more to do with the fact that he was dealing with his clothes and the fact that he had been naked a moment before. He was distracted. That was all. Thorin had not snuck up on him.  
  
His clothes dropped from his hands, splashing in the basin, when he felt the press of Thorin’s body against his back, of Thorin’s hand sliding to circle around his wrist.  
  
“Tell me, have I been mistaking the way your gaze lingers on me?” Thorin pressed his mouth close to Bilbo’s ear, his words sending a shiver down Bilbo’s spine.  
  
“And what do you think you’ve been seeing?” Bilbo asked, swallowing as he gripped the edge of the wash basin.  
  
“You desire me… do you not?”  
  
It was like the weight of the world that had been pressing down on Bilbo’s shoulders since they had arrived in Laketown, since Erebor had loomed over them, so close yet so far away, slipped away. There was nothing but the two of them, pressed together, in this room. Whatever existed outside of this room did not matter, at least not with the way he could feel Thorin pressing closer, his breath hot against Bilbo’s ear.  
  
“Yes,” Bilbo breathed quietly, and fueled by a sudden burst of brashness, he reached back to tangle his finger in Thorin’s hair as it spilled over his shoulder.  
  
A low noise exploded from Thorin’s throat, the sound causing Bilbo to tighten his fingers in Thorin’s hair as he pushed back against the dwarf before he could control himself. Thorin’s other hand grabbed at Bilbo’s hip, but he didn’t stop Bilbo from grinding back against him. Instead, Thorin’s movement appeared to be a sort of anchor as he held onto Bilbo and pressed his hips forward against Bilbo’s, a low moan following the noise he’d made.  
  
“ _Akhminruki astû Mahal_ ,” Thorin breathed, his voice low as he released his grip on Bilbo’s hip suddenly. His other hand had a vice grip on Bilbo’s wrist which he did not release, but Bilbo could hardly complain. If he had wanted Thorin to release him, he knew that it would only take a word.  
  
Thorin’s freed hand pushed into the robe Bilbo had donned a few moments ago, rough fingers skating against his thigh before they found their destination in wrapping around Bilbo’s cock. Thorin brushed his thumb against the head of Bilbo’s cock and the hobbit gripped the dwarf’s hair tighter, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he rocked into the touch.  
  
“Spend the night with me,” Thorin whispered in his ear, punctuating the end of the sentence with the gentle scrape of his teeth against the edge of Bilbo’s ear.  
  
Bilbo couldn’t help the spasm of his body at the feeling of Thorin’s teeth against his ear. By the Green Lady, Thorin probably didn’t have a clue what he was doing! Or he did, and he was doing it on purpose, to drive Bilbo over the edge far too quickly for his liking.  
  
“Yes,” Bilbo groaned and pushed Thorin’s hand away before the dwarf caused him to spill then and there, in front of the wash basin. They could at least _try_ to make it to the bed. “Though I would much prefer to spend that night in a bed.”

“A respectable hobbit indeed,” Thorin said, stepping away and turning towards the overly large bed.  
  
“I do not see why we should not take advantage,” Bilbo said, turning his nose up but his mouth had curled into a victorious smile.  
  
Thorin chuckled, pushing himself up onto the bed, which he managed without looking quite as ridiculous as Bilbo pictured he would have. The bed wasn’t quite so far off the ground that it presented a true struggle, but before Bilbo could even make an attempt, Thorin’s arm curled around his waist and pulled him up. It was unexpected and Bilbo let out a surprised yelp, indignant at being toted like a child, before he found himself in the dwarf’s lap.  
  
That changed his state of mind immediately.  
  
As Thorin reached up, pushing the robe off of Bilbo’s shoulders and letting it pool in the crease of his elbows, Bilbo took a moment to admire the dwarf beneath him. Like this, here, sprawled out as he was, Thorin was just as gorgeous as Bilbo had always found him. His hair pooled around his head in a sea that he desperately wished to run his fingers through again. Bilbo’s gaze drew down the dwarf’s body slowly. The clothes they’d been provided were ill-fitting, slightly too large for their smaller yet bulkier frames, and he could only imagine the carved muscle Thorin had beneath the clothes. And he’d get to find that out shortly, to feel the bulk of Thorin with his hands and body…  
  
Thorin’s hands slid down Bilbo’s shoulders, following the line of his arms and drawing down over his chest and stomach slowly. It was difficult to believe that a few minutes ago Bilbo had been flustered at the thought of being naked in front of him, especially with the way he was exposed to Thorin’s eyes and touch in the present.  
  
“I continue to be surprised by how soft you are,” Thorin spoke softly, his fingers digging into Bilbo’s thighs experimentally before his mouth drew into a salacious grin. “But not _here_ .”  
  
Thorin kept a hand on his thigh, the other taking its position in wrapping around Bilbo’s cock. The touch of his hand had Bilbo pitching forward slightly, a soft moan bubbling up from his throat as Thorin stroked him skillfully.  
  
“This is hardly fair,” Bilbo gasped, planting a hand on the bed to keep himself upright. Otherwise he might just end up burying his face in Thorin’s chest and doing nothing else but let the dwarf bring him to ruin. It was a nice image, but not quite what Bilbo was hoping for.  
  
“What is?” Thorin rumbled, swiping his thumb through the precum beading at the tip of Bilbo’s cock.  
  
“You, this..” Bilbo grumbled, mustering a meager glare at the dwarf as he grinned at Bilbo. Words were difficult when you had a hand on your cock. “Clothes. You should take your clothes off.”  
  
Thorin chuckled, before he reached up with his unoccupied hand and curled it around the back of Bilbo’s neck, pulling gently. Bilbo went down willingly, his breath catching in his throat as their mouths crashed together. It wasn’t the most coordinated kiss Bilbo had had, but Thorin soothed the bruising kiss with a swipe of his tongue gently over Bilbo’s bottom lip. He let his mouth fall open slightly, a hand coming up to grip the curve of Thorin’s jaw as the dwarf dipped his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth.  
  
His hips jerked and Bilbo gasped against Thorin’s mouth, as the dwarf stroked him faster. At this rate, he was quickly losing his composure and he wasn’t certain he’d be able to last very long, at least not if Thorin continued with his ministrations.  
  
Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands, to give Thorin a taste of his own medicine.  
  
Bilbo planted both of his hands on the bed, regaining his balance enough to lift his hips up. His concentration was hard to maintain and he was torn between stopping Thorin or letting him continue. He couldn’t quite muster the strength to push the dwarf’s hand away from his cock, or the words to tell him to stop, because he didn’t want to. But he wanted to hear moans ripped from Thorin’s mouth.  
  
Even as he was fully clothed, Bilbo wiggled his hand into the front of Thorin’s pants. They weren’t quite as tight as Bilbo supposed Thorin’s dwarven attire might be, but that was hardly here nor there. All that mattered right now was that Bilbo had his hand in Thorin’s pants and he was eager to touch Thorin, to feel him, to know him more intimately than he thought he ever would.  
Bilbo froze.  
  
It wasn’t as if he didn’t know the difference, but for a split second, his heart sank as he wondered if he’d done something wrong, or if Thorin wasn’t quite as attracted to him as he was to the dwarf. As unlikely as it was, Bilbo wondered, in the small second, if Thorin was only humoring him, for whatever reason that might explain taking the hobbit to bed and not being aroused at all.  
  
And then the second passed, as he fingers grasped for the missing cock he had been seeking. It wasn’t as if Bilbo had never touched a woman before, he had before he realized what he preferred, but it startled him when his grasping fingers pushed up against soft, wet flesh instead of the hardness he’d been expecting.  
  
Thorin noticed Bilbo’s paralysis and his hand stilled, before he pushed himself up onto his elbows.  
  
“What is the matter?”  
  
“Uh…” Bilbo’s eyes flicked down for a moment before up to Thorin’s face. “I didn’t… know you were… I mean, I wasn’t expecting to…”  
  
Thorin’s eyes narrowed in confusion before understanding crossed his face and he leaned back with a sigh. “Of course. You are like the menfolk, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t… know what that means.”  
  
“Your people ascribe your gender at birth?”  
  
“Well, yes, is that not how it is done?”  
  
“Dwarves do not,” Thorin said, studying Bilbo’s face. “I am a man, Bilbo. Does my lack of a cock bother you?”  
  
Bilbo hesitated. He had heard, though it was rare in hobbit culture, or perhaps simply not spoken of, but he had heard of hobbits who defied the labels they’d been given at birth. Much as Bilbo’s taste in men, it was not considered a part of polite hobbit society. Not talked about.  
  
“No,” Bilbo said, and he felt Thorin relax. “Though I fear that I am not very experienced with…”  
  
“I will guide you, do not worry,” Thorin said, a warm smile returning to his mouth. Bilbo felt his cock twitch and he heard the rumble of Thorin’s laugh before he held his hand out and slid his fingers up Bilbo’s arm gently. “Come here.”  
  
Bilbo leaned forward, pressing closer to Thorin as the dwarf slid his other hand to the forearm of the arm that remained in Thorin’s pants. Thorin drew Bilbo into another kiss, far gentler than before, but no less passionate as he pressed his tongue against Bilbo’s.  
  
“Here,” Thorin said, when he’d broken the kiss. He moved his hand further down, joining Bilbo’s in his pants and covering Bilbo’s hand as he pressed it forward and against himself. Bilbo could feel Thorin tense slightly and he glanced up at the dwarf’s face, to find him biting his lip as he curled his fingers around Bilbo’s hand. “Dip your fingers in, not _inside_ , but just…”  
  
Bilbo shifted his hand and slid two of his fingers against Thorin, surprised at how wet he was. He was no virgin, but he had only ever had sex that involved two cocks, and a ridiculous amount of lube. Bilbo wasn’t sure that they’d need any lube at all, not with the way Thorin felt, and Bilbo had hardly even touched him.  
  
“Yes,” Thorin said, his voice sharp as Bilbo pressed his fingers and rubbed uncertainly. He repeated the motion, watching Thorin’s face, until he caught sight of Thorin’s leg spasming out of the corner of his eye. “There!”  
  
Startled as he was, Bilbo could feel a coil of pleasure in his abdomen as he watched Thorin squirm underneath him. He was a sight worthy of watching, and Bilbo took to keeping his eyes on Thorin’s face as he experimented with the movement of his fingers. Thorin didn’t protest the change in motion, one of his hands grabbing the back of Bilbo’s neck as he rocked his hips forward into Bilbo’s hand. He caught sight of Thorin’s other hand grasping at the sheets above his head for purchase. Bilbo felt a surge of lust at the sight.  
  
“Inside,” Thorin said suddenly, the word punctuated by the rock of his hips upward against Bilbo’s fingers.  
  
“What…?”  
  
“ Mahimrêl!” Thorin groaned, grabbing Bilbo’s hand and stopping his hand. “Put your fingers inside!”  
  
“Oh,” Bilbo flushed, in spite of the situation. The request was far more blunt than anything else that had been uttered between them, and it caught him off guard.  
  
Slowly, Bilbo sought out Thorin’s hole and when he’d thought he’d found it, he glanced up at Thorin’s face. Thorin looked like he might murder Bilbo if he didn’t move his fingers soon. Bilbo couldn’t help the smug grin settling on his mouth as he pushed a finger into Thorin. He was warm, soft, and _so very wet_ . Bilbo could ease in his finger with no trouble, nothing like it was preparing someone who had a cock. An entirely different experience that Bilbo didn’t think he would have enjoyed nearly as much if it wasn’t with Thorin.  
  
When he crooked his finger slightly, and Thorin’s hips jerked again, Bilbo grinned wider. “You like that?”  
  
Thorin’s answer was a hitched moan, his fingers curling loosely around Bilbo’s wrist as Bilbo thrust his finger deeper into Thorin before he retreated slightly. That wrung a whine out of Thorin, pitched high as he pressed his hips forward, as if he was trying to chase the retreat of Bilbo’s finger.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bilbo said, leaning down to kiss Thorin’s jaw and indulge in the feeling of Thorin’s beard against his. He dared a step further on his own, without Thorin’s instruction, pushing in two fingers and curling them inside of Thorin as his hips rocked down in a sporadic rhythm, as if Thorin were seeking a friction he couldn’t quite find.  
  
Thorin’s fingers found traction in Bilbo’s hair, curling there as he tugged gently until Bilbo kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Thorin’s mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of him.  
When Bilbo thrust his fingers again, drawing them almost all the way out, he startled as Thorin tightened his fingers on Bilbo’s wrist. “Stop,” Thorin rasped, and Bilbo looked at him. Had he done something wrong? Or had Thorin…?  
  
“Did you…?”  
  
“Mahal, no,” Thorin groaned, but the half-hearted grumpy look on Thorin’s face did not have the heat that it might have had if it were true. “No, you will know. I… I want you. Inside of me.”  
  
“I… am?” Bilbo wiggled his fingers for emphasis and Thorin let out a low moan, glaring at Bilbo.  
  
“No, you!” Thorin groaned and fumbled for something, until he pulled a vial of oil from his pocket. “I want to feel _you_ inside of me, Bilbo. I want to feel your cock.”  
  
“Oh,” Bilbo said, his eyes taking in the vial before he swallowed, “ _oh_ . Are you certain?”  
  
“Yes, and if you dawdle any longer, I will find someone else to--”  
  
Thorin moaned, the rest of his words muffled by Bilbo’s mouth as the hobbit snatched the oil from his hand. Bilbo couldn’t stand the idea of Thorin seeking someone else out, not after all of this, and he hated the very idea that someone else might touch Thorin, might bring him the pleasure that Bilbo desperately craved to see.  
  
Bilbo pulled back, meeting Thorin’s eyes as he uncorked the vial. He sat back, and watched as Thorin pushed and kicked out of his pants. The dwarf remained half-dressed, but Bilbo did not care much about that anymore. He only cared for the way Thorin spread his thighs, leaning back on his forearms as he watched Bilbo dribble the oil onto his cock. “Do you think we need more than this?”  
“I doubt we will,” Thorin rumbled, and Bilbo watched, mesmerized, as Thorin slid his fingers against himself and then inside, tilting his head to the side. “Bilbo…”  
  
It was a much quicker affair, Bilbo slicking his cock with the oil, and bringing himself back up from his half-hardened state. As arousing as touching and listening to Thorin had been, without the dwarf’s touch, he had flagged slightly, but the thought of fucking Thorin, of feeling the dwarf around him, and the addition of his hand, it was easy to find himself as hard as he had been when Thorin had been touching him.  
  
Bilbo settled himself between Thorin’s thighs, bracing a hand on Thorin’s thigh as he met the dwarf’s heated gaze before he pressed forward, holding himself steady.  
“Slow,” Thorin breathed, his hand settling in Bilbo’s curls again, petting them affectionately. “Go slow.”  
  
Bilbo nodded, pressing his cock against Thorin and lingering there a moment, before pushing forward and slowly sank into Thorin, a sound wringing from his throat, caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan. There was a delicious heat to Thorin, the way he felt taking Bilbo in, it wasn’t something he could quite describe, at least not when he was inside of Thorin. He couldn’t think of anything else except for the feeling of Thorin and the noise Thorin made as Bilbo eased into him.  
  
He muttered something in Khuzdul, but it was lost on Bilbo. Anything outside of his cock inside of Thorin was lost on Bilbo. He shuddered, pressing into Thorin’s hand as he bottomed out, as Thorin’s body took him in fully.  
  
“Fuck,” Bilbo gasped, his eyes shut as he tried to reign himself in. He didn’t want to hurt Thorin, as unlikely as it was that he _could_ . It was hard to resist the temptation to pound the dwarf into the bed, now that Bilbo was balls-deep inside of him.  
  
He felt Thorin move slightly, and he felt the dwarf’s thigh press against his hip as Thorin hooked his leg around Bilbo, urging him to move. When he didn’t, Thorin made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat. “Move, Bilbo!”  
  
Thorin’s demand did at least spur him back into action and Bilbo pulled back, meeting his desperate gaze as he plunged his cock back into him fully. Thorin moaned with the thrust and dropped his head back, his eyes closing as Bilbo started slowly fucking him.  
  
Bilbo lost himself for a while, only paying any mind to the rhythmic feeling of thrusting into Thorin repeatedly, and the sound of Thorin’s breathy moans each time Bilbo pressed in deep. He could stay here like this forever, if that were a possibility. They had their own world here and Bilbo didn’t mind that much that it was him fucking Thorin into the bed, as it were.  
  
“Bilbo,” Thorin gasped, his leg hitching higher against Bilbo’s side. It drove his cock an inch deeper and the sound Thorin made was so feral it nearly drove Bilbo over the edge. “I need you.”  
  
“You have me,” Bilbo groaned, not understanding what else Thorin wanted of him in this moment. They were as close as they possibly could be. He felt Thorin’s hand grab his and Bilbo attempted to grab back, but Thorin tugged his hand to rest on his mound with a frustrated noise.  
  
“I’m so…” Thorin cut himself off with a moan, a soft gasp as Bilbo rolled into the thrust. “Close, I’m so close, Bilbo, please, just… here, touch me here.”  
  
Thorin’s fingers trembled against his as he tried to guide Bilbo’s hand down against him, until Bilbo felt something small, but undeniably hard under his fingers. When his thumb ran over it, Thorin cried out and his leg tightened on Bilbo. He fell back into whimpering pleas and Bilbo sought the hard pearl out again, watching Thorin as he circled his thumb against it. Thorin spasmed under him, sobbing softly.  
  
With his attention to Thorin’s clit and a few more thrusts of his cock deep into him, Bilbo watched as Thorin trembled and then came apart, gasping Bilbo’s name and what he could only guess where Khuzdul swears. He tightened around Bilbo’s cock, and it was that feeling, the tightness of Thorin clenching around him, that drove Bilbo to his own peak. He came into Thorin, moaning as Thorin clung to him, his arms wrapped around Bilbo’s shoulders and holding him close.  
  
Thorin did not let him go, even after he had stopped shaking and could breathe steadily again. Instead, the dwarf buried his face in Bilbo’s hair and breathed out softly against his ear. “Mahal give me strength…”  
  
Bilbo closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling and in Thorin. “I suppose we should stay up here for the rest of the night. I mean, my clothes are soaking wet and you…”  
  
Underneath him, Thorin was a mess. Neither of them were presentable. Bilbo gave him a cheeky grin. Thorin snorted and ran his fingers through Bilbo’s hair with a soft sigh.  
  
“I am uncertain that I can move, anyway.”  
  
Bilbo chuckled, resting his forehead against Thorin’s shoulders, content to stay there, bundled up in this world and ignoring what was to come in the morning. For now, he could pretend it wasn’t there, he could pretend that he and Thorin were nothing but lovers squirreled away after a storm, not a thief and a king set out on a deadly journey.  
  
They could be just Bilbo and Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul: Akhminruki astû Mahal - (wholeheartedly) Thank Mahal/Aule  
> Mahimrêl - Fuck (pretty much) 
> 
> The Khuzdul was mostly taken from Dwarrow Scholar, with me combining some phrasing to get what I wanted
> 
> \--
> 
> I plan to write more for this universe, I just really wanted to write this piece. (I am trans myself, so please don't get into anything in the comments)


End file.
